TIME (Ikanaide)
by hinamorilita-chan
Summary: Mereka bertemu, saling mengerti, berbagi senyum, berbagi tangis. "Jadi, apa kita bisa bersama lebih lama?" SeXing, SeLay, Sehun x Lay


_**TIME "Ikanaide"**_

 _ **By Hinamorilita**_

 _ **Declaimer: EXO milik Sment, Orangtuanya dan tentu saja Tuhan YME**_

 _ **Rating: T**_

 _ **Warning: OOC, Genderbender.**_

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Selamat Membaca~_

"Hei, mau makan siang bersamaku?" Tawar seorang pemuda dengan kulit kelewat pucat pada seorang gadis yang kini sibuk bergelung dengan setumpuk buku-buku tebal. Sang gadis melirik sekilas hingga akhirnya atensinya berpaling sepenuhnya pada seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri di depannya. Sang gadis menilai dalam hati, penampilan pemuda di depannya sungguh sangat menawan hari ini, bagaimana tidak jika setiap hari penampilan pemuda yang akrab di panggil Sehun itu selalu terlihat biasa atau kau bisa menyebutnya nerd, dengan kacamata tebal, pakaian kelewat rapi dan didukung buku-buku tebal yang tak pernah absen dari tangan atau tasnya, walaupun gadis itu akui, bagaimanapun penampilan Oh Sehun, pemuda itu akan selalu kelihatan menawan.

"Kau terlihat berbeda hari ini, seperti kembali ke masa muda" Ucap sang gadis yang ditanggapi dengan wajah sedatar papan triplek oleh Sehun.

"Cepat berdiri, temani aku makan. dan aku tak menerima protes" ucap sang gadis menatap jengah pemuda yang semena-mena di depannya. Gadis itu menggelung rambut panjangnya dan malah menepuk kursi di sampingnnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Duduk dan kupastikan kau akan kenyang jika menurutiku" Perintah sang gadis.

"Aku sedang tak ingin bercanda Zhang Yixing, aku lapar, ayolaahh"

Gadis beranama Zhang Yixing itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendapati wajah Sehun yang mulai merengut kesal.

"Hei bayi besar duduk atau kau akan pingsan karna kelaparan" ucap Yixing.

Mendengus sebal, Sehun menghempaskan bokongnya di samping Yixing.

"Untukmu" Sehun memandang Yixing heran, dari mana gadis itu mendapatkan sekotak yang Sehun yakini berisi bekal itu.

"Kau..."

"Makanlah, aku masih kenyang" ujar Yixing yang akhirnya meneruskan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

Sehun menikmati bekal yang Yixing berikan padanya sementara Yixing sibuk dengan tumpukan-tumpukan buku di depannya yang Sehun tebak pasti tentang sejarah atau biografi. Sejak pertama kali Sehun bertemu gadis di sampingnya itu di perpustakaan, gadis itu memang sudah maniak buku buku tebal seperti sejarah, biografi, ensiklopedi dan semacamnya, kalaupun sehun mendapati gadis itu membaca novel sudah dipastikan itu bukan novel ringan. Sehun tersenyum mengingat bagaimana mereka bisa sedekat ini sekarang, insiden pahit tiga bulan yang lalu membuat mereka yang hanya saling sapa jika kebetulan bertemu, kini bisa sedekat ini. Menyebalkan memang, jika harus mengingat kejadian dimana mereka sama-sama dihianati sang mantan kekasih, tapi sejujurnya diam-diam Sehun mensyukurinya, benar-benar bersyukur.

"Dasar aneh, sebenarnya kau ini anak jurusan apa sih? Desain atau sejarah?" Ucap sehun akhirnya, jengah karna merasa Yixing benar-benar sudah kelewat batas normal, padahal dirinya juga seorang kutu buku, tapi ia masih merasa normal.

"Apa kau pernah melihatku berkunjung di kelas sejarah dan mendengarkan dosen mengoceh disana?" tanya Yixing yang masih tetap berkutat dengan buku tebalnya.

Sehun tak berniat menjawab dan malah memperhatikan gadis di sampingnya. Cantik tapi mulutnya pedas sekali. Sehun terbahak membuat Yixing mau tak mau menatapnya sinis.

Sehun berdiri, merapihkan bajunya yang terlihat sedikit acak-acakan. Pemuda dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu beranjak sebelum lengan kirinya ditahan oleh Yixing.

Sehun menoleh, menaikkan sebelah alisnya, isyarat bertanya 'ada apa' tapi Yixing hanya melihatnya lekat, menatap mata tajam Sehun. Gadis itu menarik lengan Sehun sehingga membuat Sehun hampir saja terjatuh menubruk Yixing jika salah satu tangannya tak mencengkeram sisi meja.

Yixing mendekatkan wajahnya, sangat dekat hingga membuat raut datar Sehun hingga tanpa sadar ia menahan nafasnya.

"Suatu saat, kau harus menjadi modelku, Oh Sehun." Ucap Yixing yang lebih mirip sebagai bisikan. Gadis itu melepaskan Sehun dan kembali berutat dengan buku-buku tebalnya. Sementara Sehun yang belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi hanya bisa diam dan berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang mendadak menggila.

"Apa itu tadi"

.

.

.

Tengah malam, Yixing masih sibuk berkutat dengan kertas dan pewarna yang berhamburan entah kemana. Ia tak sedang mengerjakan tugas kampusnya, sama sekali bukan. Ia sudah mengerjakannya jauh-jauh hari dan tentu saja sudah menyelesaikannya demi deadline yang harus di kejarnya. Tak ada yang tahu jika Yixing bekerja sebagai fashion designer merangkap asisten dari seorang designer ternama. Gadis itu memang sangat menyukai dunia fashion, merancang, membuat apa yang selalu ingin kau buat dan menuangkannya dalam sebuah setelan baju yang unik. Yixing menyukainya, sangat. Apalagi ketika baju rancanganmu di pakai oleh seorang model dan mereka membawakannya dengan sangat apik.

 _Drrttt... drrrtttt..._

Yixing memandang ponselnya yang tengah berkedip-kedip, satu panggilan dari Oh Sehun. Yixing mengabaikannya, ia tak berniat sedikitpun beranjak dari meja kerjanya, pekerjaannya masih banyak, deadlinenya sudah tinggal menghitung hari dan ia tak ingin di ganggu oleh panggilan yang menurutnya tak penting, seperti rengekan Sehun misalnya. Tapi berkali-kali ponsel Yixing terus bergetar tanpa henti, Yixing jengah.

"Ne, Sehun ah... jangan meng_"

"Aku di bawah" putus Sehun.

Yixing mengecek jam di meja, pukul 02.15 dini hari.

"Kau gila Oh Sehun" desis Yixing lalu mematikan ponselnya dan segera beranjak dari kursi nyamannya.

.

.

.

Saat membuka pintu apartemennya Yixing sudah mendapati senyum bodoh Sehun dengan wajah penuh luka. Yixing diam, sama sekali tak terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya.

Menghela nafas lelah, hingga akhirnya gadis kelahiran china itu menggeser tubuhnya, memberi celah untuk pemuda di hadapannya agar bisa masuk.

Tanpa permisi, sang pemuda langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam satu-satunya kamar yang ada di apartemen itu.

Yixing menghela nafas lelah ketika memasuki kamarnya sambil membawa kotak obat dan baskom berisi air dingin untuk mengompres.

Sementara si pemuda malah sibuk memperhatikan gambar-gambar yang berserakan di meja sang gadis.

"Koleksi musim semi ya? dimana? Paris? Milan?"

Mendengus kesal, sang gadis mendekati pemuda berkulit pucat "Milan" jawabnya singkat dan mendapat anggukan dari sang pemuda.

"Mau ikut?" tanya sang gadis sambil mengompres wajah lebam sang pemuda.

"Andrec menyuruhku datang, dan kebetulan urusan di kampus sudah agak longgar" lanjutnya.

Sehun meringis menahan perih sambil memainkan rambut hitam Yixing lalu memandang Yixing dan tersenyum samar.

"Pesankan aku satu tiket" ucap Sehun lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu" balas Yixing di iringi tawa pelan.

Mungkin mereka belum mengenal satu sama lain terlalu lama, tapi waktu dan kebersamaan mereka membuat mereka sedikit-demi sedikit mengerti satu sama lain.

Yixing pernah beberapa kali mendapati Sehun dengan luka di tubuh atau wajahnya, seperti saat ini, bahkan mungkin lebih parah. Saat pertama kali bertanya kenapa, Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan sedingin es, kedua kalinya Yixing mendapati Sehun seperti itu dan bertanya pertanyaan yang sama dan Sehun hanya tersenyum dengan sorot mata lelah, dan ketiga kalinya Yixing melihat Sehun seperti itu, ia tak berniat bertanya lagi tapi Sehun malah menghampirinya, memeluknya dan menceritakan semuanya. Sejak saat itu setiap kali Yixing mendapati Sehun seperti itu, ia hanya perlu mengobati luka Sehun, tak perlu bertanya lebih jauh, ia tak perlu menambah luka Sehun.

.

.

.

Matahari menelusup kurang ajar, merambat masuk lewat jendela kaca, menembus lambaian tirai. Membuat pemuda berkulit kelewat pucat yang kini masih betah bergelung dengan selimut tebal terusik tak suka. Mencoba menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal, tapi gagal. Selimut ditarik paksa, membuat sang pemuda meringkuk mencari kehangatan yang tersisa.

Hidung dipencet, mulut di bekap. Sehun pikir ia tengah terjebak dalam lautan. Kesadaran di renggut paksa, ia terbangun dengan nafas tersenggal.

"Sudah sadar tuan muda?" suara lembut namun penuh dengan ancaman mampir ke telinga Sehun. Menengok ke asal suara dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan piyama biru lautnya serta rambut di gelung ke atas, oh dan jangan lupakan tangan yang kini tengah bersidekap di depan dada dengan tambahan senyum manis tapi sanggup menelanmu ke dalam jurang keputusasaan.

Sehun tersenyum tanpa dosa, segera berdiri dan berlalu ke kamar mandi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Sementara sang gadis hanya menggeleng pelan dan berlalu menuju dapur.

.

.

.

"TOFU!" Sehun berseru girang ketika ia mencium aroma makanan kesukaanya saat berjalan menuju dapur.

"Duduk dan siapkan piringmu, jangan menggangguku" Yixing memperingatkan.

Bibir Sehun mengerucut lucu, membatalkan niatnya untuk mencicipi sedikit masakan Yixing sebelum mampir ke meja makan. Sehun menurut, ia tak ingin mendapat amukan Yixing.

"Cuaca hari ini lumayan bagus untuk pergi jalan-jalan keluar" ujar Sehun sambil menyendok nasi ke dalam piringnya.

"Hmm, lalu?" tanya Yixing tanpa minat sambil meletakkan hasil sop tofunya di atas meja.

"Apa kau tak ingin pergi keluar denganku? Menikmati secangkir kopi di kafe langganan kita misalnya?" ujar Sehun.

"Lalu, biar kutebak,semalaman kau tak tidur. Berapa kali aku harus mengingatkanmu?" lanjut Sehun menahan geram.

Yixing yang kini tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua hanya memandang Sehun sekilas lewat ekor matanya lalu duduk dan sibuk dengan makanannya. Sementara Sehun mendengus kesal karna dihiraukan.

"Daripada mengomeliku lebih baik jika kau makan, bukankah kau bilang ingin pergi keluar?" ujar Yixing yang masih dengan hikmat menikmati masakannya.

Sehun menatap Yixing lalu melemparkan senyuman tipis andalannya lalu mengacungkan dua jempolnya "Kau yang terbaik Zhang Yixing"

"I Know that" balas Yixing percaya diri.

.

.

.

Yixing mematut dirinya di depan kaca, menilai penampilannya sendiri. 'Not bad' batinnya puas. Gadis itu selalu tampil menawan walaupun hanya dengan celana jeans biru dan kemeja putih tanpa lengannya. Rambutnya ia kuncir tinggi, semakin memperlihatkan lehernya yang jenjang. Ia menyambar tas slempang birunya lalu keluar dari kamar, menemui sehun yang memang sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu.

"Ayo..."

Sehun berpaling, berhenti sejenak dari game yang ia mainkan di smartphonenya lalu menoleh, seringai puas terpampang di wajah tampannya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menyeringai seperti kakek-kakek mesum?" bentak Yixing dengan semburat merah tipis di pipinya.

"Rasanya aku ingin menciummu" ujar Sehun masih dengan seringaiannya.

"Oke, lupakan rencana kita hari ini, aku sedang ingin memotong daging manusia" ujar Yixing kesal dan membuat Sehun tergelak.

Sehun menghampiri Yixing, meraih tangan Yixing tanpa ijin lalu menariknya keluar. Yixing tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Hari ini Yixing baru menyadari sesuatu tentang pemuda yang kini tengah berjalan di depannya. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa para wanita di kampusnya sangat menggilai pemuda Oh itu. Pemuda yang dulu dikenalnya tanpa sengaja kini telah berubah menjadi pria dewasa yang tampan, punggungnya yang lebar membuat siapapun merasa aman jika bersamanya. Hari ini Sehun mengenakan kemeja hitam pemberian Yixing dan celana jeans panjang. Rambutnya ia sibakkan ke belakang, menambah kesan dewasa. Sehun memang sengaja meninggalkan beberapa pakaian di apartement Yixing, mengingat ia lumayan sering menginap atau hanya sekedar mampir disana.

Hari ini mereka sengaja berjalan kaki, karna sebenarnya kafe langganan mereka tidaklah terlalu jauh dari apartement.

"Yixing..."

Yixing mendongak menatap Sehun yang kini tengah berhenti di depannya.

"Aku... ingin bersamamu lebih lama, mungkinkah?"

Yixing membatu, ia tak tau harus menjawab apa. Jika boleh egois, sebenarnya Yixing ingin langsung menjawabnya 'iya' tapi mungkinkah?

"Yixing..." Sehun memanggil masih dalam posisi membelakangi Yixing, menyadarkannya ke dalam kenyataan.

"Tentu Sehun..."jawabnya akhirnya, ia tidak tahu tapi jawaban itu adalah doa dan harapan Yixing.

Sehun berpaling, menatap Yixing yang kini tersenyum tipis. "Kau yang terbaik" ucap Sehun dengan mengangkat kedua jempolnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja"

.

.

.

TBC

Hai Semuanya, akhirnya ngepost lagi, setelah sekian lama ini Cuma bisa nangkring di laptop tanpa tersentuh, sebenernya mau bikin sekuel dari LIE, tapi rasanya melenceng jauh, Cuma tokohnya aja yang sama, masih SeXing. Saya masih suka SuLay btw, tapi aku emang gampang kangen sama SeXing uhuhuhu... jujur, sekarang udah jarang ngikutin EXO atau Kpop jadi ga tau mereka gimana :')

Dan last, terimakasih pada kalian yang udah mau baca ffku atau ff ini, gomawo~ sankyuu~ mercy~


End file.
